


Take Control

by blindedstarlight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bondage, Dry Humping, F/M, Female Domination, Light Dom/sub, Teasing, sub!Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindedstarlight/pseuds/blindedstarlight
Summary: It's your birthday, so Shiro lets you take control just as you requested.





	Take Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [singergurl91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singergurl91/gifts).



> Sub!Shiro makes me feel things O_O Hope you guys enjoy! <3

His chest rose and fell with the breaths of anticipation that filled his lungs; each exhale followed by an almost frantic pull of oxygen. Dressed in nothing else but his dark grey boxer briefs, Shiro could only watch you with a slackened jaw as you smirked at him from a safe distance away. His dark gaze remained locked on your eyes as they flickered appreciatively all over his exposed body.

Shiro bit the inside of his lip to remain quiet, just as you had instructed him to, as he watched you trail your gaze over each and every imperfection that marred his body. Hands tied tightly behind his back, around the back of the simple wooden chair he was seated on, Shiro could do nothing to hide the scars that brought to surface the hardest of memories to bear. Still, there was something incredibly intimate about being so vulnerable for you— he was left completely at your mercy.

He felt his blood rush towards his rapidly stiffening member, not entirely surprised that the complete loss of control he was experiencing at your mercy was turning him on like nothing ever before. He wanted to tell you just how much he wanted you, but the look of his own black leather belt wound dangerously around your wrist and gripped in your hand stopped him from disobeying you. 

He did not want any more scars.

Shiro wriggled his bare toes, a slight grimace find its way onto his lips as he realised that he couldn’t move his feet far from their bonded position of his ankles against the front legs of the chair. The eldest of the Paladins flexed his mechanical fingers and wondered how long he would have to feign helplessness before he broke out of his bonds and took control again.

‘No,’ Shiro thought to himself, ‘I need to let her do this. I need to let her take control just this once… this is supposed to empower her.’

Shiro settled back down and slouched slightly as he let his perpetually tensed body loosen up in your wake. His dark eyes watched you through his loosely fallen bangs upon his forehead, his nostrils flaring as he watched your hands unbutton your knee-length black coat with infuriating patience. He lifted his gaze to glare up at you, and his breath immediately hitched at the confident glint in your eyes. His tongue darted out the moment you winked his way, and he knew then and there that you had him wrapped around those naughty little fingers of yours.

“Shiro, my darling—,” you started, only for a teasing laugh to escape your lips as you held your coat closed and wrapped around you. Shiro noted that the belt you held in your hand was unravelling from your wrist, and very close to falling to the ground. It seemed the whole intention to use the belt as a mode of punishment was quickly forgotten by you as you focused all you energy into giving him a good show. “You haven’t even seen me yet, and you’re getting all hot and bothered. You’re such a naughty boy, hmm?” Your tone of voice made what was supposed to be a statement come out as a question, and Shiro couldn’t stop himself from nodding. 

He was curious about where this whole charade was going.

Your smirk dropped off your lips as you silently considered something. 

“You may speak— but call me Master Y/N.”

Shiro felt a jolt of unexpected pleasure race down his spine and right to his cock at your authoritative tone of voice. 

“Master Y/N,” Shiro rasped as he gazed upon you with heavily lidded eyes, “please let me see you…” he drew in a shuddered breath and hope that his pleading gaze was enough to convince you to show him the beautiful body you teasingly hid from his gaze. He watched your lips curl up into a sly smile as you nodded mercifully. 

Shiro exhaled in relief as you pulled your coat off, revealing your skimpy black lace lingerie with leather accents on the breast cups of your bra. A groan immediately left Shiro’s lips at the delicious sight of you looking so sinful. Another wave of pleasure surged to his cock and a rather embarrassing whine left his throat as he bucked his hips upwards, wanting you so badly to release his almost painful erection from the confines of his briefs. 

He noticed your eyes flicker down to his ‘problem’ and couldn’t help but smirk as you seemed to want nothing more than to release him from his confines as well. You approached him, your hips swaying to a sensuous beat that only you could hear. Instead of leaning down to help him get his underwear a little ways down his thighs, you simply straddled his thighs and shifted forward so that your crotch was rubbing directly over his through the materials the two of you were wearing.

The sheer lace provided very little coverage between your nub and Shiro’s hard bulge, and you let out a sweet, shaky moan at the contact as you canted your hips back and forth for further friction. Shiro moaned along with you, long and deep, as his head dropped backwards at the incredible sensation of you dry-humping him. You drove him crazy as you whimpered on top of him, your upper body falling forward onto his so that your soft breasts pressed up against the chiseled planes of his hard muscled torso. Shiro fought within himself to remain tied, though he knew he could break out of the strong knot you had tied around his wrists earlier that evening if he really tried. He wanted to see what you would do with him completely at your mercy. He wanted you to use him for your own pleasure.

Sweat trickled down from his hairline and down his jaw as he did his best to tilt his head back upwards and watch your expressions of pleasure take over not only your face, but your whole body. You writhed over him until a look of impatient annoyance flitted over your endearing facial features. Shiro felt his heart swell at how determined you looked as you immediately trailed your hand down to the waist band of his briefs. You scooted back on Shiro’s thighs momentarily, and he felt your fingertips gently graze against his touch-starved cock— inciting a deep, primal moan from within his chest.

“Fuck, Master Y/N… please use me, I’m your little slut tonight—.” Shiro murmured, his voice stuttering with immense anticipation as he watched you slip your own panties to the side. He let out a pathetic whine as he felt the tightness of your entrance sink over the head of his cock. It had been so long since he felt your soft heat around his cock— you felt like absolute heaven around him. “Yeah, take as much as you want from me; I’m all yours.”

He watched as your eyelids fluttered shut, your chest rising and falling erratically as you sunk further down onto his cock. Shiro clenched his fists, his arms and legs growing sore from lack of movement, but he focused more on the pleasure of being fully taken by you. He felt you wriggle and writhe over him, your gasps and soft cries completely undoing him.

You looked so beautiful as you threw your head back and rode him as fast and hard as you could, the sounds of your ample ass slapping against his muscular thighs sending further jolts of aroused pleasure to Shiro’s cock. The novelty of being taken charge of, of being rendered absolutely helpless and at the mercy of the one person he trusted most in all the multiverses in all of existence and beyond, had Shiro reaching the peak of his climax incredibly fast.

“M-Master Y/N, I c-can’t—.” Shiro moaned, surprising himself as he sounded like he was almost in pain with all the pleasure he was experiencing, both physically and emotionally as you rode him to his pleasured end.

He hissed as his head was suddenly yanked backwards as you fisted his dark hair in your grip. He felt a burning sensation as your hot mouth harshly bit and sucked at the juncture between his neck and shoulder, coming with a desperate and pleasured cry of your name. Shiro felt light headed as he came down, his breathing ragged and laboured as he felt your velvet walls clenching hard around him, pulsing with your own pleasure as you let up your stubborn, teasing demeanour and clung to Shiro as your body collapsed at the intensity of your pleasure flush against him.

It took a few moments for the both of you to gather your wits about you, chests rising and falling rhythmically in-sync with each other. Shiro felt you stir against him, and then let out a soft, disbelieving laugh as you weakly pulled back and held onto his shoulders with clearly shaking hands.

“You okay there, Master Y/N?” He asked you, his tone suddenly teasing.

He laughed openly, feeling at ease as he took in your endearing embarrassed countenance. A groan left his lips as you slowly lifted yourself off his softening cock, his gaze following your bare form as far as he could as you moved to untie him. Your touches were gentle as you massaged his human wrist, and you surprised him when you took his mechanical arm and massages the ‘wrist’ as well. 

“You don’t have to do that, you know—?”

“I know,” you interrupted him, avoiding his gaze. “I just… I hope it wasn’t too uncomfortable, Shiro. It was so different; I wanted the whole thing to last a little longer but I couldn’t stop myself from just…”

Shiro leaned forward and smiled softly as you kneeled down and undid his ankle ties. He let you step away and help him up, taking your hand and rising before pulling you flush against his strong, lightly sweat sheened body. His arms gently wrapped around your frame, and he pressed a gentle kiss against your temple— a knowing smirk finding its way onto his lips.

“Anything for my birthday girl. But, Y/N,” Shiro pulled back slightly and tipped your head upward so that he could see your post-coital shyness and take in the satisfying sight. Only he could make you look like this— and he took incredible pride in that fact. He smirked at you and leaned in towards you, his lips hovering over yours as he stared you right in the eyes with an electrifying glint of desire in his dark orbs. 

“Next time we do this, I get to tie you up.”


End file.
